1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders and more particularly pertains to devices which may be used to simultaneously hold two fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, the fishing rod holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a fishing rod are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various devices for holding fishing rods while fishing. Most, however, require a large number of moving parts in a complex configuration increasing costs and complexity. Note McKinsey U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,668; Banta U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,606; Gibbons U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,765. Simpler devices for supporting fishing rods are disclosed in Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,982 and Mack U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,803. These two disclosures relate to simplified supports but are specifically configured for coupling to the gunwale of a boat. None relates to inserting the supporting device into the ground and for holding two fishing rods.
In this respect, the fishing rod holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding plural fishing rods at a proper angle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fishing rod holders which can be used to hold two rods at proper orientations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.